Sucker
by IceCrystal2
Summary: Not really sure Callen knows what he is getting himself into...(Nallen and established Densi)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_ Disclaimer Standard, aka don't sue me. So I was watching the hundredth episode and I loved it but I thought it was lacking in character interaction and Sam was bugging the crap out of me with his sort of uncaring atmosphere. So I started thinking about just interactions between characters I wish they'd have, aka Kensi and Nell, Deeks and Eric surfing, etc. This just sort of popped out. It's quick and probably rough but eh...I'm thinking about making this a few chapters long...or I could just leave it here._

"All I'm saying is if he wanted to go surfing, I mean I'd have gone with him. But he didn't even ask me, he just left without so much as a note. I mean he could have been shot again; anything could have happened to him! Realistically he could have been dying somewhere and I wouldn't have been able to get there in time because he left! Without so much as a…" Kensi continued to rattle on as she and Callen made their way into the building. Callen cursed his partner for the hundredth time as he listened to the hour long rant that was still going on next to him. Having sensed some problem with the junior partnership they'd drawn straws to see who got stuck with which one when it became apparent they needed to be separated. Callen couldn't help but think this was the exact reason he did not mix business and pleasure. He was just grateful Sam had taken pity on him, letting him and Kensi go back to base while continuing the stakeout. Eyeing the bacon in his hands as he continued giving Kensi one ear, he and the junior agent moved past the stairs. When a small flicker of red caught his eye a moment later he considered the woman attached like a personal savior.

He knew Eric and Nell had been up nearly three days pulling double duty trying to back up the mainframe while juggling their current human trafficking case, but at that moment he considered it every man for himself. Stopping on his way to his desk, Callen wasn't surprised when Kensi simply stopped with him to continue ranting, waving her hands as she did. He 'uhuh'ed in the right places based entirely on the tone of her voice, having tuned out the actual conversation. Subtly he moved the junior agent a few feet at a time until she was literally right in Nell's normal path to and from Ops. There was no way the analyst was getting back into the Ops center without going right past them, if not through them. He caught the edge of a groan before he saw the dirty look the young woman sent his way over Kensi's shoulder. He found himself unable to resist the cocky smirk before she stepped right up beside them.

"Hi guys." Nell almost whispered for all the enthusiasm she showed. Callen found his amused expression falling at the closer look he got of the young woman. Dark circles were starting to show through her attempts to cover them up. He almost regretted pawning the ranting agent off on her. Almost, because at that point Kensi started to show she'd been holding back on her more colorful arguments against the male 'species' out of respect for him alone. Callen carefully backed away as the two women seemed to forget he existed as they descended into conversation about Deeks and Eric. He just caught the jest that Eric had been with the detective that morning when he reached his desk. With a groan of appreciation Callen started to eat his long overdue breakfast. He managed to put everything to the back of his mind until he'd finished.

The delicious taste of bacon still on his lips he let himself look over where he'd left the two younger women of their team. Kensi was still talking, but unlike him Nell seemed to actually be listening. He frowned when he noticed the shorter woman start to lean against a corner pillar to the gadget room. Hugging her tablet to herself, Nell looked every bit as exhausted as the rest of them felt. Their stakeout had been dragging on the last two days with little results unless one counted an undercover bar fight that had left Deeks with a bruised jaw and Sam a few busted knuckles late the night before. Having finally gotten to eat Callen groaned, reaching his feet to go relieve the analyst from the scorned girlfriend. He hesitated when the two women hugged. Sitting back down as Kensi made her way back to her desk and Nell went on her way he found himself curious at just how that had happened. He'd tried to get Kensi to stop for over an hour. Sam had tried, and even Deeks had apologized loudly and obnoxiously over their coms the entire day. Then Nell talked to her for half a minute and she was fine?!

"I thought Deeks was bad, ugh." Kensi supplied reaching for the top of her inbox that only remained neat because Deeks took a minute before leaving to make it so.

"Nell and Eric?" Callen found himself engaging her again despite the warnings in his head that he might set the agent off again. He hadn't noticed the Ops duo getting together in the way the junior partnership had, but they'd been flirting the line so long he doubted he'd be able to tell if they did. Kensi looked up after a minute confused before he raised his eyebrow meaningfully.

"What? No. God No. I think Nell'd have killed him by now if they were together, but someone needs to remind Eric they aren't! That's for sure! You know he left her to cover for him to surf with Deeks this morning?! He got jealous of a meaningless text! Apparently he covered for her last night 'cause Rose needed a wingman and I don't know how Nell managed to spend two hours with that guy. God I would have just told her no. She says he talked about nothing but his boring stockbroker job. According to Nell he even interrupted every sentence she tried to say. I mean come on! God Rose owes her big for that with everything we've got going on. And Eric…UGH!" Kensi snorted shaking her head aggressively in the general direction of Ops while she trailed off. Callen found himself contemplating asking more questions against his better judgment as he watched Nell hand a file to a passing member of the support staff and move on toward Hetty's desk. He did not want to set off Kensi again, but he found himself morbidly curious about the dysfunction going on in Ops. He put it down to a distraction from his work before he shook his curiosity away and mimicked Kensi attempting to be productive.

"Kensi, Eric has some information for you upstairs. I can't find Callen." Nell interrupted them two hours later, tapping away on her tablet as she entered the bull pen without looking up. Kensi frowned, looking at Callen a minute before simply shrugging her shoulders and complying with her friend's silent request. Callen folded his hands over his desk, knowing something was off the second she'd entered. Nell looked up when she was sure Kensi had fully made it up the stairs, the agent having walked as slow as possible to stare at the fact Nell wanted to talk to Callen alone.

"Something on your mind, Nell?" He found himself breaking the, quickly becoming awkward, silence as she angled her head to make sure Kensi had indeed left eye sight.

"Pawning off Kensi was not nice." She accused, her eyes turning to level him with half a gorgon stare that made him just shy of uncomfortable.

"No, but in my defense distraught women are not part of the job description. Unless of course you actively volunteer for such an assignment, which is insane." He smirked, trying to get a smile from the woman. Too tired to actively engage the teasing, Nell simply walked around his desk and hip checked him and his chair a few inches out of her way. Callen caught his chair from rolling to far by catching his foot on what he suspected was Kensi's bag before raising an eyebrow at the analyst. Not exactly the reaction he'd expected, but when she slid his computer toward Kensi's space and sat down on the edge of his desk he knew to drop his attempts at humor. Leaning toward her, Callen took the tablet from her hands without a second thought to how they looked. She held on with a sigh of indignation that was met with a patient but demanding look from the senior agent. She glared, but relinquished the device that was as precious to her as a first born.

"You're avoiding Eric." He said as a statement, not really needing the confirmation as to why Nell had sent Kensi to the tech. She'd needed an excuse not to be trapped in the same room with him, and it was written all over her guilty expression. Flicking through the images of their suspect before him he chose not to say anything else on the matter. He owed her, and she was cashing in for being saddled with Kensi's abandonment issues.

"Sam and Deeks sent these last photos. We've identified the man Harris is meeting as Michael Farris. He's on the FBI watch list for trafficking. Their files say he's been running his operation out of China for the last couple years. No idea what he's doing in the United States. Deeks and Sam are on their way back. They clocked him with Overwatch." She informed him without pomp and circumstance, not going into the detail she and Eric normally did. Turning his eyes away from the tablet he watched Nell rub her neck, her eyes having closed probably without her notice. He turned more fully toward her, taking in the slight hunch in her shoulders and the way she winced as she worked a kink from the start of her neck muscles. He was struck with the desire to order Nell to go home, but he knew if they were going to take down this operation in the near future they were going to need her in Ops and on coms.

"How's the backup coming?" He found himself asking instead, giving her as much time as he could to relax even though her fingers twitched toward the tablet in his hands; now his hostage.

"Seventy three percent done, some of the files are taking a while because we have to reexamine them and make sure they are secure since apparently Eric was using a mobile system when they were active." Nell informed him barely above a whisper as she continued working at the knot in her neck. Callen wondered if she was talking about the time he'd gotten burned several years ago, but chose not to ask at the wince of pain across her face. He noted absently that her hair was getting long as she had to flick the ponytail back to continue her pursuit of relief having shaken her head a little.

"You look tired Nell." He confessed, hoping he said it gently enough not to put him in the middle of her crosshairs like a similar remark to Kensi would ensure. Nell didn't open her eyes but she sighed softly, frustration starting to appear on her face as the knot refused to comply with her wishes.

"This is going to push us another few hours back, but it needs to be done." She nodded as if her certainty was wavering, but he knew she'd finish what she started if it killed her. They lapsed into silence as Callen turned his attention back to the case and began reading the small details Nell and Eric usually just told them so much quicker. A nagging thought popped out of his mouth before he could stop it, but he didn't look up and neither did Nell.

"How exactly did you defuse Kensi? For future reference." He tapped onto another picture of their suspect, Harris, the man having attempted to kidnap a marine's daughter. Callen could make out the way he held his leg confirming his identity as the man the girl's father had shot.

"For future reference?" She teased, obviously feeling a little better for the small break he'd almost forced on her by taking the tablet from her.

"Only so much groveling I can stand in a day." Callen smirked, flipping to another picture while she tried not to laugh at Deeks predicament.

"If gently reminded she's over thinking something and that he's a good guy Kensi isn't hard to reassure." She shrugged, a frustrated and painful groan drawing his eyes back up to the analyst.

"Easy my ass." He threw back up at her, finally relinquishing his hold on her technology to place it gently as if it were a bomb onto his desk. The last thing he needed was Hetty after him for breaking it. That was if he survived Nell herself first.

"Spilling gender secrets here, but if you acknowledge it was a big deal, even if you don't feel like it and you apologize the right way, Kensi at least, can usually rein it in." She ground her teeth against a particular painful looking twitch of her wrist as she appeared to find an overly sensitive nerve. Rising from his chair, Callen marveled a second at being a head taller than her still. Moving her hands away from her neck he met no resistance, even managing to get a look of embarrassed desperation for his trouble. Using his thumb he slid it around the right side of her neck and the small inch of skin of her collar bone exposed. When she bit her lip to presumably restrain a whimper he knew he'd found the right spot. Kneading the gigantic knot at the base of her skull he wondered how she did not have a migraine. Deciding she probably did but wouldn't say anything he let his fingers spread a little further than the edges of the knot. While he noticed a few passing people look at them funny, he didn't particularly care when Nell gave a small sigh of gratitude. She tilted her head to the side, giving him full access to her neck and despite himself he found a smirk gracing his lips at an inappropriate joke he did not say.

"You should pass that along to Deeks. Sam can't handle the C4 that is Kensi on the warpath." He found himself saying after a minute when the silence started to threaten awkwardness once more.

"I'll do that." She shook her head a little, but obviously resisted the full head shake so not to dislodge his hand from the source of her pain.

"Eric causing this?" He pressed a little harder meaningfully; silently apologizing for the wince it produced by rubbing his thumb under her jaw line softly, continuing his kneading.

"In part." She finally confessed after a few long moments only interrupted once by a soft moan of appreciation from the young woman.

"Thank you." She finally sighed, opening her eyes as she entwined her fingers with his to pull his hand from her. She squeezed his hand before setting herself on her feet. Callen simply nodded, not feeling it was a big deal as he sat back down in his chair. Nell reached for her tablet, but Callen caught her wrist before she'd managed to grab it. She mimicked his frown when simply turned her hand over to examine her fingers. When her knuckles cracked loudly enough to stop a walking by agent she cringed. Callen bent her fingers back and forth a few times before he seemed satisfied enough to lean back and grab her other hand and repeat the gesture.

"When was the last time you stopped?" He asked, her middle finger popping violently enough to sound like it would hurt, but only bringing relief to Nell's abused joints.

"I think I ate last night." She sighed, reaching for her tablet with her freshly released hand. Seeing the movement Callen moved to prevent her swiftly sliding the device to his side.

"There is a possibility of high grade explosives at Harris' met; we can't afford to have you falling over when we need an exit strategy." He raised an eyebrow at the both contemplative and insulted look she threw his way.

"I'm fine." She shook her head, all but yanking her hands out of his.

"Nell…" He sighed, tilting his head meaningfully in her direction. He was only mildly surprised when it worked to ease the anger he'd seen brewing in the woman's gaze.

"I'll be sure and elevate my blood sugar before you blow up." She snarked, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch upward. Opening his messenger bag at her feet, Callen kept one hand on her tablet since he knew the second he let go she'd be back to work.

"Suppose a job well done deserves a reward." He teased, offering her a lollipop. He'd grabbed it on his way out of the Challenger, anticipating continuing the stake out, but now he twirled it around playfully toward Nell. She tilted her head and puckered her lips, obviously trying to figure out what he was talking about a split second before a smile slowly started stretching across her face. She plucked the candy from his fingers, unwrapping it quickly and putting it straight into her mouth. He still considered her handling of Kensi her best work of the day, but she didn't seem offended.

"Cherry. Yum. Can I have it back now?" She asked rather than attempt to reach for her tablet once again. Callen smirked taking the device into both of his hands and fixed her with a look of fake consideration as he heard what sounded like his partner returning in the distance. He waited a moment, continuing what started to become a staring match between him and Nell. Deeks and Sam seemed to be talking, or rather Deeks was complaining about being hit in the jaw by Sam, as they made their way into the bull pen. Both men raised an eyebrow at the staring pair, but neither looked away. Nell finally moved to spin the lollipop in her mouth, popping it in and out of her mouth a second. Taking that as a signal she'd slow down and at least eat, he offered her back the tablet. He laughed when she snatched it from him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to feed the inmates?" Deeks called as he settled behind his desk, earning the pairs attention. Nell fixed him with the same look she'd given Callen earlier, only it made the detective squirm noticeably. Rather than say anything to him Nell took the sucker from her mouth and crossed her arms the best she could with two full hands. Kensi made her way into the bull pen, Eric fidgeting behind her as the plasma lit up with the information she'd given Callen for Deeks and Sam. Everyone held their breath except Nell when Kensi made her way around Sam to lean in between the odd pair. When her hand landed on Deeks shoulder softly instead of the expected hit she'd been threatening all day the men around them exhaled. Nell popped the sucker audibly, almost cockily causing a soft chuckle from Callen as the tension level of the bull pen disappeared. Eric jumped into catching up Deeks and Sam, his eyes flicking to his partner nearly every sentence, but her attention was drawn to something on her tablet.

Dropping her arms Nell frowned, putting the lollipop back into her mouth to type something as the agents threw suggestions for their plan of attack at one another, Eric throwing in a few here and there. When Nell sighed and finally moved from her spot she drew their attention, but she seemed not to notice as they all started talking again. Deeks and Sam looked over at Kensi in question, obviously having caught onto the fact that the fighting was now between the Ops duo instead of the junior partnership. Callen raised both of his eyebrows in mild surprise when Nell pulled the lollipop from her mouth and leaned over his shoulder. She kissed his left cheek softly, the smell of cherries lingering as she pulled away and walked away without a word.

"That was Callen's right?" Deeks whispered none to quietly, everyone hearing him. Kensi subjected Callen to a look of contemplation as her partner frowned at the glare he received from Eric. Sam looked first at Deeks, before looking between Eric and Callen. Deciding he couldn't hold it together, the ex-seal burst out laughing at the conspirator smirk he got in return from his partner. It hadn't been his intention to put himself between Nell and her dysfunctional partner, but he had to admit by the look on Eric's face it was going to be a hilarious predicament so long as nothing went too far.


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING TO FAR! TOO FAR_!

Callen's brain screamed as Nell twirled that stupid lollipop for what felt like the hundredth time during their briefing, their suspect having escaped during a warehouse explosion not an hour before. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing savoring the last of her candy in such a manner since there was a devious little smirk that popped up every once in a while. Eric was already stumbling over every word he attempted to say, his face clearly more red than it had ever been in his life. Sam was having a hard time covering the laughing smirk in the techs direction. He'd crossed his arms and had a hand to his mouth but he was fooling no one. Kensi was occupied by slapping various parts of Deeks when his eyes drifted to the analyst a little too long. Too long being half a second in Kensi's view there was almost a constant string of curses from their direction. Callen himself felt so uncomfortable by the pleasure she was getting out of that once innocent gesture, he'd had to put himself behind the Ops table and was holding it tighter than he ever remembered doing before.

"Nell, his head's going to explode if you don't stop." He finally managed to say in the vicinity of the young woman. Leaving out the part where he might do the same since he seemed to be masking his own response remarkably well.

"Kens! Enough! It's just Nell!" Deeks' holler drowned him out, drawing the room's attention. The awkward silence that resulted as the detective rubbed his upper arm swallowed them all quickly. The only saving grace seemed to be that it achieved a cease and desist from Nell.

"I uh…look I know but…" Kensi tried, not seeming to know what to say. There truly was nothing to say because the agent knew she was going to hurt one of them; her boyfriend and partner or Nell.

"Look, is Nell Bell hot, yeah. Does she know how to do that a little too well, sure, but she's just messing with Eric. I have no intentions of making a dishonest woman out of our sweet little Ops pixie. Chill out Kens." Deeks half whispered, still rubbing his arm almost as if it was really what was hurting instead of his pride.

"I know…it's just…" Kensi lowered her voice as well, probably wanting to believe by doing so the entire room couldn't hear them still.

"I apologize. We tracked Harris to…" Nell stood from her chair quickly pacing to the big screen, digging out her friend even though a measure of hurt still lingered in her eyes. Callen tried to focus on the information that started pouring out of her rapidly but he found himself discreetly watching the silent conversation between the junior partnership. Deeks was shaking his head while Kensi held her ground, moving her eyes back and forth between the man and her friend. Leaving one ear paying attention Callen watched Deeks carefully reach across to hold Kensi's hand and the subsequent released tension of the agent's shoulders, knowing they would be fine. Nell, however much she seemed like nothing had happened, carried herself a little too stiffly for his liking. Eric seemed more embarrassed if that was possible, having sunk into his chair and turned back to his blank computer screen as if it would swallow him whole. When Nell informed them she had a solid Overwatch signal Callen snapped back to full attention, commanding the other agents to the armory. There was no way, no matter what was going on with his team that he was letting this guy get away again.

Trudging back into the bull pen four hours later all the agents groaned, descending into their desk chairs in differing states of gracelessness. Sam was the first to pull himself together, packing up and leaving them with barely an exhausted goodbye. Callen managed to raise his head from his desk long enough to return the goodbye before leaning back in his chair to close his eyes. No matter how many times they ended up in dangerous situations or explosions as the case may be, the aches and pains never seemed to go away. He cracked an eye open long enough to see Deeks slip his arm around Kensi's shoulders on their way out, but he did not move until Hetty placed a cup of tea on his desk.

"A job well done Mr. Callen."

"What's this?" He groaned, feeling every bit abused.

"I believe a job well done deserves some reward. Don't you agree?" She smirked, leaving without his reply. Staring after her he blinked rapidly before bringing the cup to his lips. That was strange, even for Hetty, but as he sat there a minute he remembered that had been what he'd said to Nell earlier. It almost felt like a century before that she'd been avoiding Eric where he currently sat. As if simply thinking of her materialized the woman, Callen noticed for the first time another presence in the vicinity. Nell was curled up into a ball smaller than a kitten on the couch to his left. He made to get up to check on her instantly, not even realizing why, but Eric chose that moment to pop up as well. Fidgeting with his tablet, a habit Callen wondered which of the Ops duo had actually started, he waited for him to speak.

"Uh…Agent Callen, I just wanted to apologize I mean um…" Eric stumbled for words. Giving the man a look of clear impatience Eric finally set his shoulders and, as Deeks would call it, 'manned up'.

"I said some things when you left; it's just Nell's…" The younger man trailed off again, a soft and longing look going in the sleeping woman's direction far enough away not to be disturbed by them. Taking pity on the man Callen nodded and made to move to his side. Placing a hand on Eric's shoulder he squeezed reassuringly, seeming to do wonders for the tech. Collecting his bag without another word, Callen made his exit. Staying just long enough to see Eric move a throw blanket over his partner and wonder why it bothered him like it did.

_A/N: I felt it was missing from the first chapter, but I'm also trying to be good about the suggestiveness *laughs manically* _


	3. Chapter 3

"You're gloating. It's not flattering." Callen accused her, not even taking his eyes off the big screen. He could still feel the satisfied smirk on the young woman's face without having to see it. She'd come in at the same time he did and had proceeded to give him a hundred different looks of superiority.

"Who? Me?" Nell raised her voice dramatically, swiveling around in her chair, an undercurrent of happiness in the motion.

"Don't get me started Nell." Callen warned as Sam enlarged a surveillance photo of their latest suspect.

"What are we talking about here?" Deeks jumped into their conversation. Still sporting his wetsuit everyone in the room save Eric was having a hard time taking him seriously that morning. It was rare Hetty called them all in with such urgency that none of them had gotten a chance to change. Even more frustrating seemed to be that the woman herself was stuck on the phone in the time they all could have used to change clothes. Callen felt like the normal one among the team, dressed in his workout gear since Hetty had only interrupted a run he'd never admit he'd been on to Sam. Sam kept picking at the front of his shirt, most likely about to die in what looked like polyester. The little league uniform made the man a glaring eye sore, the horizontal blue lines doing nothing for the already big fellow. The sleeves the other parents had asked him to wear, thus covering up his tattoos, had already been pushed up to his elbows. It had taken Callen a good minute before he'd even managed to tear his eyes away from the man's sock clad feet, cleats not Ops appropriate apparently. Either that or Sam just really hated them, which seemed more likely.

Kensi looked equally as hilarious as her partner, but the towel she'd wrapped around her own wetsuit did nothing for her credibility either. He knew it had been a gift from someone because he highly doubted the deadly federal agent would own a towel covered in smiling crabs otherwise. He highly suspected it had come from Nell since she'd been the only one not to at the very least raise an eyebrow. Either that or Nell was still sore about the day before, which he honestly wouldn't have blamed her for. Callen wondered if Eric owned normal looking pajamas at the Spiderman t-shirt and the puppy covered pants he stepped to the big screen in. Nell for her part simply picked at the Jet's jersey dwarfing her already petite frame like a dress itself.

"It was the referee, not superior gamesmanship." Callen crossed his arms, ignoring Deeks question. He felt a small relaxed smirk twitch onto his face when Nell simply laughed so hard she threw her head back and grabbed hold of her side. Eric smiled in her direction, the only thing keeping Callen from putting his amusement on display. For some reason he did not want to be between Nell and Eric again. He frowned, wondering just why he was feeling the need to employ his undercover skills in the one place he never had to.

"I will consider it a good thing you were no longer in the building when said call came down, Mr. Callen, or I assume I would have enough in the swear jar for a Mercedes." Hetty joined them, irritatingly in a maroon suit where the team looked at each other in both envy and irritation.

"I'm afraid the Patriots and the Jets will have to wait however. Our assistant director was abducted from LAX this morning. Mr. Beale." Hetty effectively put them all back on task as Eric tapped his tablet to show them the security footage from the airport. Granger put up a good fight, but six armed men threw him into a speeding van, leaving three would be kidnappers dead in the process. Any amusement was sucked out of the room in half a breath.

"Do we know who these guys are?" Deeks asked after a loaded minute of silence. These were pros and they'd known who they were abducting, otherwise they wouldn't have brought so many men. Nell frowned at her screen as her partner joined her at the terminal. The agents slowly started to fidget one by one as the duo worked as quickly as they had ever seen them. Callen found himself marveling at the speed of Nell's fingers before she reached for the phone between her and the tech. Calling Rose apparently when Sam stepped back beside his partner.

"This was a pro job; someone in D.C. had to give up Granger's schedule." Sam pointed out what the agents had all latched onto quietly.

"I agree Mr. Hanna, which is why I have just gotten off the phone with the director. I believe you should expect a call from Mr. Gibbs shortly, Mr. Callen." Hetty informed them almost distractedly, still staring at the frozen image of the empty loading zone of LAX.

"Chances are the van's stolen." Kensi threw in, pulling the juvenile cotton closer to her chest.

"We might catch a break about the area it was stolen from…" Deeks piped up, seriousness settling over even the humor filled man.

"It's a long shot, but have LAPD run through what they can. Grab the plate on your way out, one less thing Nell and Eric have to run. Kensi, watch that again and see if you can make out anything their saying. They weren't wearing masks, their either just confident enough to screw up, or they have an exit strategy. Sam and I'll hit the crime scene see if we can find anything the LAPD missed." Callen ordered, receiving a head nod from Hetty for his efforts before the woman disappeared through the Ops doors. He did not want to know what Hetty was about to do, even though he was sure most of it would be legal if not all, he knew he was better off in the dark. Kensi and Deeks left quickly, in full work mode but he hoped they both at least changed if not showered as the smell of salt lingered after them.

"Gotta get out of this and I'll meet you outside." Sam picked at his shirt once more and Callen simply raised an eyebrow at him, trying to put some levity back into the air. He wasn't Granger's biggest fan, but he knew they'd work their absolute hardest to find him, if not for Hetty alone. He was not privy to the past of those two, and again he thought it was better he was in the dark. Rubbing a tired hand over his face he wondered quickly just how up to this task the Ops duo was. They had been running on all cylinders' lately. Eric had been pulled from bed at ten o'clock in the morning evidence enough of their state.

"So…the Jets played last night?" Eric broke the silence just as Callen moved to leave himself. Raising his eyebrow at the back of Eric's head he wondered why on earth the man was bringing that up after what they had just discovered going on.

"Yes. I saw the overtime." Nell replied distractedly, both of their eyes locked to the monitors in front of them.

"Oh…didn't feel like company then? I mean I'm the one that got you into football and all." Eric lingered on the edge of what Callen knew to be fishing for information and jealousy.

"I was tired. I only watched because it was the Jets, Patriots game. And again, I only caught the over time. What are you trying to say Eric? That I have to call you every time I watch football now because you introduced me to it?" Nell threw back at him and Callen took note of the awkward way Eric tensed, shifting his focus between his work and his partner hurriedly and back again. Eric was in dangerous overprotective, jealous mode, and Callen had a lingering feeling it was because of the day before where Kensi had implied something could happen between Deeks and the analyst. Kensi's mini rant about the tech's jealous streak echoed in the back of his mind a minute as he took in the stiff way Nell was simply enduring his scrutiny. She didn't seem to appreciate Eric's interest in her 'company' situation, but she was strangely silent. Callen knew they both thought he'd left with Sam, but he continued to watch in quiet contemplation. He was entirely curious now, and completely distracted, as to why Eric felt he had a right to know who Nell spent her time with. As he did since it was written all over his face. Even more curious perhaps to find that Nell was not defending herself like he thought she ought. Personally he thought she should tell Eric where to stick his questions but she simply continued working, a large frown now stuck where she'd been laughing not five minutes before.

"No…no…not saying that…just saying maybe we should catch a game sometime or something…you know the two of us…not anybody else since it's kinda our thing you know…" Eric stumbled through his sentence and as far as asking a woman out he'd give the man a C for effort, but an F for word choice. He doubted Eric thought football was their thing until she'd shown up in that Jets jersey, combing a hand through her hair compulsively twenty minutes before. Nell almost audibly ground her teeth and Callen suddenly understood why she'd sought shelter the day before. He doubted she'd even gotten over her migraine yet as it was. He'd have to talk with Sam about maybe discreetly reminding Eric that even though Deeks and Kensi had ended up together, it was not supposed to be the outcome of every partnership.

"I have a facial recognition match on one of the guys. Salem Matches, known arson and gun for hire." Nell responded, effectively ending Eric's intrusive line of questioning and drawing him back into the work they were both doing. Callen marveled a moment at how she'd simply ignored Eric instead of starting a fight like Kensi and Deeks would have before moving closer to the pair's monitor. He looked over Nell's shoulder, but she made no move to show she even knew he was still there.

"Who names their kid Salem? And I mean Matches come on that had to get him teased in at least high school." Eric tried to laugh off his previous awkwardness and to Callen's amusement it actually seemed to work a small bit between the two best friends.

"The burning witch jokes would be endless." Nell agreed, her frown slowly starting to erode to a look a neutral acceptance.

"That's if he didn't burn down the school he was attending. I mean really? Last name, Matches and you're into arson. Come on." Eric continued with an eye roll.

"Send his picture to Sam and we'll run his MO by the city fire office." Callen interrupted their banter, satisfied when Nell twitched, but Eric jumped a foot out of his chair.

"Uh…oh hi Agent Callen. Sam? Oh yeah, on it." Eric almost squeaked, earning a raised eyebrow from both his partner and the agent as he reached for his keyboard. He had no idea what possessed him to do it, but something in the way Eric had just nearly tried to control Nell made Callen reach into his pocket. It was almost as if her partner was vilifying that she'd gotten some enjoyment after they'd been working nonstop. Taking out his wallet, Callen pulled out a twenty dollar bill and tried to school his features. Leaning over the analyst's shoulder he knew instantly his proximity was bothering Eric, and while he was only somewhat testing the man he'd failed miserably. Yep, he and Sam were going to have a word with him about this after they found Granger. He was starting to get out of control, and while Callen considered Eric like a beloved cousin, he knew Sam would agree he was going too far with his jealousy. Nell however didn't seem to mind his proximity at all which was surprising. She even tilted her head to the side to look at his profile so close he could almost feel her breath on his cheek. Laying the money down on her console he turned his head, the angle making it look like his lips were fully in contact with her temple despite the inch between them. He tried to ignore the way his heart skipped, not even wanting to acknowledge it had done so.

"For the swear jar." He teased, achieving a smirk for his efforts from the young woman as he moved away.

"Next time I'll just bring it with me." Nell replied instantly feeding into her partner's paranoia even though he suspected it was not her intention.

"I'd prefer you didn't." He threw over his shoulder, knowing Sam was most likely ready to go by then. He caught the frown on Eric's face, but the gentle appreciative smile on Nell's face was worth it to him. She enjoyed football, and if it took a little endured gloating on his part he didn't want her to feel like she had to defend her interests to the world like her partner seemed to think. If Nell wanted to watch a football game by herself, she shouldn't have to let Eric know it had been by herself. Nell was not Eric's girlfriend, she was his partner. He knew he was going to have to remind Eric of that, and soon before the green eyed monster disrupted their team even further. There was only so much someone could take, even if Nell seemed to have the patience of a saint.

_A/N In honor of the Jets, Patriot game last night where the Jets won thanks to a new rule that had never been called before giving them another attempt at the win (which they made that time). I like the idea of Callen and Nell having a sort of football rivalry, (even if neither is my team) and Eric's jealousy has kind of always bugged me. It's not cute and it's not flattering to him or Nell, at least in my opinion._


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it Eric, enough!" Nell finally threw her hands up in irritation, startling her partner enough to spill his beer over the guy that had attempted to talk to her. Nell was not proud of her outburst, but in her defense she was just passed tipsy herself. She was far from not being in control of her tongue, but she hoped no one else noticed that. Eric didn't seem to have an answer for her outburst as the more athletic stranger simply raised an eyebrow and turned to leave, obviously not wanting any of the drama that was clearly about to start. She was starting to regret joining the team for their celebratory drinks. Granger was in the hospital with Hetty, but Nell still considered that a win since he had not been killed. They still had no idea who had hired the men to grab him, but after three long days they'd discovered him being tortured for information in the basement of a house on the outskirts of town. She was exhausted. The back up on top of their case load, and little sleep could be blamed for her patience ending, but she'd let them believe it was the tequila sunrise. Nell looked around in a silent plea for help, gaining it in the form of Kensi joining them. The taller woman had apparently seen the irritation and desperation from the dance floor.

"I don't think there are enough robot moves out here." Kensi looped her arm around the blonde man's arm even as he blushed.

"No…I think I'm good." He tried to get away, but Kensi was having none of it. Nell looked over her shoulder as a hand landed on the small of her back. She relaxed when she found it was Deeks, having been abandoned by his partner in the middle of a slow dance.

"Come on Eric. Show us what 'cha got." Deeks moved to lay his right arm around Nell's shoulders, not hard to do any day, but she felt especially short sitting on the bar stool and him standing. Kensi didn't wait for his answer again, jerking Eric as Nell made a grab for the man's beer. She succeeded in saving it from hitting the floor, the comedic situation lightening the atmosphere between her and Eric before he was gone.

"You two even now?" Deeks asked, sliding into Eric's vacated seat more relaxed than she'd seen him in a while. She watched him lean back onto the bar, his eyes watching the people that passed behind her. She couldn't help but smile a little as the detective finished off Eric's beer after grabbing it from her without hesitation.

"Kensi and I are fine." Nell shrugged, taking a sip of her glass to cover any signs she was lying. She knew she couldn't get it past Deeks, or any of them for that matter, but she was trying to believe if she ignored the problem it would go away. Kensi had not meant to upset her, and Nell knew she'd gone a little too far, but she felt like the agent shouldn't have even thought something like that no matter what. In any case, she knew if she let it go so would Kensi. Knowing she should, and doing so seemed to be harder than she anticipated.

"You sure you should be talking to me?" Nell found her cursed lips asking. He raised an eyebrow in her direction before frowning deeply in contemplation. Nell didn't know what she expected, but some comedic off handed comment would have made her feel better. Instead he put the empty beer bottle on the bar and turned fully toward her.

"She didn't mean it Nell…and Eric's in love with you. You already know that." He shook his head as he talked. He reached forward to grab one of her hands reassuringly, but Nell pulled it back and laid it in her lap.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Eric doing the running man?" Callen laughed behind the pair as he and Sam stepped up to them, each nursing their own beers. Nell sighed before looking over toward where Kensi had dragged her partner. She ignored the look that went through the three men the best she could.

"You should go show him how it's done there G." Sam clamped his hand onto Callen's back so hard he took a step forward.

"Think I'm good." Callen shrugged off his partner, the laughter still shining in his smirk. Nell loved it when he laughed. She had never told anyone, not even Kensi, but when possibly the most serious man she'd ever met laughed it always made her feel better. She had nothing on the trauma that was G. Callen's life, and he somehow always managed to find some measure of humor or good.

"I was just explaining to Nell Bell here that while she's a sexy little minx I'd never dream of coming between true loves." Deeks put a hand over his heart dramatically, but the small amount of tension she'd felt leave her, seemed to double as it returned. She knew a serious frown was taking up her face by the confused look on the detectives face. Normally Nell found him funny, even when he was teasing, but she couldn't find the energy to mask her ire. Normally she would let it drop. She knew it was better not to say anything than to tell them the truth. The truth could rock their entire team, but she wondered at what point did she get to be considered? They all had it in their minds that she was Eric's. She doubted they had even thought of her as her own person in a very long time. She felt like an extension of Eric, like his right arm. Eric had made the mistake of calling her his assistant only once, but Nell still felt like that was how she was thought of.

"You're not my type Detective." She finally halfheartedly teased back after the three men had started looking between each other. Deeks pretended to look offended, but Nell found herself staring at a random bottle above the bar. Drinking slowly she let her mind wander, not feeling the need to entertain the three men. She knew their presence was probably keeping other men from approaching her, but she couldn't find an ounce of effort to care. Eric had pretty much ensured she would meet no one.

"Uh, I'm hurt Nell. Just 'cause I can't break the internet?" Deeks laughed, ordering another beer over his shoulder with a raise of his arm. He seemed to miss the tightening of her jaw, but the senior partnership didn't.

"Deeks, I'm still surprised Kensi thinks you're her type." Sam dug her out of answering. Nell moved a piece of her hair behind her ear unconsciously, dropping her eyes down to the last of her first and what she determined her only, drink.

"Jealous Sammie?" Deeks mocked playfully, almost drawing a twitch of Nell's lips upward. She picked her head up only because he'd just taken his life in his hands. She knew Sam wouldn't say or do anything to violent because of the pairs new relationship since the Sidorov case, but it was still promising to be an amusing sight.

"Ew Deeks. Ew." Callen interrupted the pair just as playfully. Nell had a sneaky suspicion it was so Sam could let Deeks off the hook without anyone pointing out he'd done so.

"What?! Come on G, you can't tell me you haven't thought about it. I mean the woman's legs…mmm." Deeks laughed at the uncomfortable expressions that started around him. Nell wondered how many drinks he'd had, but she knew he'd gotten just about as bad as he could get, otherwise Kensi would kick his ass before the two men between them.

"Okay, Kensi is like my sister Deeks. So ew." Callen pointed his finger at the detective without letting go of his beer in a small nonverbal cue that he was going too far.

"You wish she was your sister." Deeks laughed, not even seeming to know exactly what he'd said. Nell put her drink back on the bar, having raised it to take a sip she did not complete. Instead she looked to where Callen had tensed a little to her left. Sam put a hand on Deeks shoulder, obviously worried like she was about his alcohol intake.

"Does that make me your sister, Detective Deeks?" Nell jumped back into the conversation, drawing their attention after a moment of silence interrupted only by the obnoxious music from the bars small dance floor in the corner six feet behind them.

"Huh? Of course Nellie Bellie! Never thought of you otherwise! I mean come on; you and Eric are destined to be! Who would I be a lowly mortal, to get between that?! Besides I've already got a goddess. A goddess with really long legs and…" Deeks continued Nell detecting a hint of a slur in his words. She stood up without meaning to, her concern overriding the incredibly insulting rant on Kensi's better attributes.

"Marty, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Nell asked, even as the bartender put another bottle in front of him. He shrugged in good humor; stopping a second on the fact Kensi had beautiful long hair that he loved threading his fingers through.

"Sam." Callen barked over the detective, causing Deeks to blink when the senior partnership lifted him to his feet, their drinks finding the bar forgotten. Nell almost cursed herself for having missed the slight sway of his balance. She didn't need to be told what to do, even as Callen turned his head to ask. Moving away quickly, Nell walked straight up to her partner and Kensi. Grabbing the other woman's forearm, she startled Eric by the serious expression lingering on her face. She was determined not to think about how she felt right then. Callen had cut off Deeks after only a few comparisons, but it was enough to have a lasting effect on her self-esteem.

"Deeks." Nell shook her head, halfway dragging the woman to the booth the senior partnership had sat him down in.

"Deeks?" Kensi asked, sinking to a knee next to the man in confusion. When Deeks rapidly started to thread his hands in the woman's hair she blinked, understanding settling over her features. Eric fidgeted, looking around at several people that were giving the team odd looks. Nell knew exactly why Deeks had too much to drink, but that did not help the ball of hurt that had dropped into her stomach. None of them needed to say it, the torture Granger had undergone bringing back the same treatment he and Sam had endured not six months before.

"You're so beautiful." Deeks whispered, making them all uncomfortable by leaning in to kiss Kensi. Kensi pulled back quickly after the briefest of kisses simply because she knew their entire team was watching them.

"That's nice Deeks." She coaxed and Nell found herself fidgeting along with her partner. Deeks started to mumble something even she couldn't hear, putting his forehead onto Kensi's. Nell looked over toward where Sam was sitting behind the man, obviously keeping him from falling over. She blinked rapidly, trying her hardest not to either cry or scream when Eric moved closer to her. When he put his arm around her shoulders, normally not something that bothered her, she violently threw him off. The look of hurt, and confusion that met her made guilt level rise to combat the pain lingering in her emotional sphere. A special kind of self-loathing started to work its way up her spine. He was the best friend she had ever had, and she had spent more than a year trying to love him the same way. He deserved so much more than she could give him. The most frustrating part always seemed to be that he didn't see it. She had never felt so on the outs with the team as she did right then. Kensi had insulted her a few lingering days before. Eric was constantly trying to control her, and now even Deeks had taken a swing at her tonight. She was a confident, independent woman, and she required no one's reassurances of that fact, but it would have been nice to feel like it at that minute.

She knew she was supposed to stay here with them. It's what you did for your friends, for your team, but she found herself wanting to leave them. When she'd first joined the team she'd been told seven people had left the position. She'd been prepared to meet a real team of assholes, her assertive side firmly in place when she arrived. Slowly she'd learned they weren't out to get her and she'd relaxed, even becoming closer than friends with the group of people around her. Now she almost felt like she'd lost herself in them. She'd trusted them with the power to hurt her, and while she knew she'd have been naïve to think it never would have happened, she never expected the assault to come from all fronts. These were the people that weren't supposed to hurt her. These were her friends. They relied on her for their very survival some days, and it really hurt to hear herself compared to the junior agent in such a way. When had it ever mattered that she wasn't as tall as Kensi? It shouldn't bother her that Deeks thought Kensi's hair was prettier, or in his words 'not burnt straw'. He was drunk, and her logical mind knew she shouldn't take what he said seriously, but the pain in her gut continued to make itself known.

She knew she was supposed to comfort Eric about the obvious break down they were witnessing from the LAPD Detective. That was her role as his assistant right? He was always supposed to be safe with her. Only it was not what she was going to do. If he had a gun aimed at his head, she'd stay rooted where she was. He was her best friend and she never wished any harm on him. This just seemed so much different. His view of Deeks and their team should be his own worry, not hers. Though, if anything, Eric's attraction to her should cancel out Deeks remarks, but to her it just didn't seem to come close. Eric loved her because she was there. She was a woman in a world of geeks. She'd seen him attracted to other women simply because they spoke 'geek' like she did. She wasn't the one meant to be with him like they all kept telling her. The fact she couldn't breathe without his knowledge said as much. He needed a woman that would enjoy surfing with him, like Kensi and Deeks. A woman that didn't resent him for overshadowing her would have been a good start. He needed an equal, and while Nell knew she and Eric were intellectually compatible, that seemed to be all they had ever had in common. She felt suffocated, knowing if she said anything, anything at all, it would upset the delicate balance they had. Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks' lives depended on that balance. They were strangling her and they didn't even know.

_(A/N: Real life is getting in the way. Sorry guys may be a while before next one or an update to Mr. Sauer)_


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't even aware her feet had taken her away from the scene until a burst of cool air hit her in the face. Nell pushed the bar's backdoor open a little further, escaping into the narrow alleyway. The door slammed shut behind her as the smell of garbage assaulted her nose. The afternoon sun did little to help the fall air in the buildings shadow. Taking deep calming breaths despite the smell, Nell tried to put it all back in perspective. She reminded herself several times quietly that none of them meant it. They cared for her, even if she didn't feel like it right then. Kensi had apologized. The fact Kensi had been jealous at all meant Deeks ramblings weren't shared by their team. She had been on enough group outings with the woman to know some men preferred her. She did not have feelings for Deeks. She never had. The only two she'd ever had problems with feelings toward them, were Eric and Callen.

She'd locked her admiration for Callen away into a neat little box after her first few months, relegating him to fantasy land as a reality would never happen. She found herself wondering if she'd focused on him instead of her somewhat partnership with Eric what situation she'd be in. She concluded after a moment that she wouldn't be working at NCIS anymore if that had been the case. Something she almost wished for right then. Pacing a few steps back and forth, Nell rubbed her forehead while a hand landed on her hip. She wished she hadn't left her jacket inside, but she wasn't ready to go back in to apologies and awkward silences. She was just glad she hadn't worn a dress, her jeans a hundred times warmer. Despite continuing to take deep breaths, she still had trouble getting air into her lungs. Fanning her face after a minute, she desperately tried to stop the anxiety attack she'd not had to deal with since childhood.

"He didn't mean it. She didn't mean it. Eric doesn't know he's doing it." She tried to chant softly to herself, almost feeling like she was lying despite it being the truth. She completely missed the bar's back door opening as she continued to pace.

"They don't see me like that. They don't." She whispered, having clenched her eyes shut against the panic heating her skin. She exhaled deeply, wrapping her arms around her waist, her pacing continuing despite the silent audience she'd gained.

"I can transfer." She reassured herself, the pressure in her chest slowly starting to release. It was still her life. If she wanted to transfer she could. If she wanted to quit NCIS, she could. Eric did not control her, no matter how he made her feel guilty. Kensi and Deeks could think about her whatever they wanted. It did not matter; she was in control of her life.

"Hetty would have something to say about that." Callen spoke behind her, Nell just about jumping out of her skin to turn toward the intruder on her private moment. She barely caught sight of him before the hyperventilating started, the anxiety turning to panic and back again. Nell's eyes widened as she tried to breath, but found herself unable. Callen's eyes narrowed in concern instantly as he stepped to her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Nell started to shake.

"Whoa, easy." He tried to reassure her, but Nell found herself reaching out to support her weight on the brick wall beside them. Nell shook her head, desperately wanting to stop, to pull herself together before he joined the ranks of those doubting and judging her.

"It's not true." Callen's voice dropped softly as he removed his arm to bend to her eye level. He started to rub his hand up and down her unoccupied arm while trying to catch her eye. She did not look at him, afraid she'd see accusation or pity in his eyes.

"I…I don't need to be taken care of." She finally managed to say after a minute, more to reassure herself than alter what he probably thought of her now.

"You don't need to put Eric ahead of yourself either, but you do. Deep breaths, Nell." Callen lightly chided, but Nell almost recoiled. She shook her head, ashamed of herself despite not being in control of it, as several doctors had told her in her youth. She cursed whichever one, since she couldn't remember at that moment, had told her she'd grown out of it. She dealt with high stress situations on a daily basis, and this would be her downfall?! Straightening up, Nell shook him off softer than she'd done Eric, but achieving the same result. Demanding control from herself, Nell tried desperately to put the professional and distanced person she normally was back in place.

"When Deeks sobers up, which ought to be soon since Sam's threatening to teach him about water boarding, you are in for a world class apology." He tried to lighten the mood, backing away from her a few steps she appreciated, her breathing still hitching every third or fourth breath. She found herself nodding, not quite meeting his eye even still.

"Eric's lecture'll wait until after the idiot twins." Callen continued retaking one of the steps he'd given her. Nell leaned against the brick, but with a sigh from a satisfyingly full breath she picked her head up fully.

"I am fully capable of…" She tried to assert, needing to reassure him she was not compromised even if she didn't believe it. They had just started letting her do more; go undercover and it was just a rush she was not ready to give it up because of a drunk Deeks, and jealousy from Kensi and Eric.

"Nell…" He cut her off, his tone telling her all she needed to know. She took another deep breath, relaxing instantly. He did not hold this against her, at least at that moment. She'd worry later, but for now there was nothing except concern staring back at her.

"I am not compromised." She said anyway, feeling a little lighter at the eye roll he gave her that was accompanied by a small twitch of his lips into a smirk.

"No, you're a saint." He countered, Nell managing a small smile of her own at the teasing banter they'd lapsed into, the seriousness slowly leaving her.

"Was it three miracles?" She asked, tilting her head as he took another step toward her, crossing his arms while he shrugged. They stood there a step apart a few long moments, simply looking at each other. Nell reached out first, exactly what he'd been waiting for apparently, when Callen took that last step as her hand reached his shoulder. She exhaled tiredly, rising up to her tiptoes to fully return his sturdy embrace. She could feel the cold clinging to his t-shirt, but she was still warm enough for the both of them, her nerves slowly calming themselves. The guilt, anger, and sheer desperation disappeared from her as he simply held her without wavering. She lowered herself a little at a time until her feet were back on the ground, burying her nose over his heart when he didn't let go.

"Furthest thing from the truth." Callen whispered, almost as if he hadn't intended for her to hear him. She scrunched her eyes a little tighter together, moving her arms from around his neck to his waist, not ready to let go. He was being so comforting she'd almost forgotten what Deeks had said about her…and to him.

"He didn't mean it either." She sighed when her attempt at comforting him in return was met by him pulling away from her. She was glad he didn't pull completely away from her, but she remained barely in his arms when he stopped. Nell looked up to meet his eyes, seeing the emotions not on his face shining there. She was not the only one Deeks owed an apology to. Crass was the nicest word she'd use to describe Deeks bringing up Callen's dead sister. Neither one of them seemed to know what to say then, but they stayed there not wanting to rejoin their team either.

"I should apologize to Eric." She finally relented even though she did not release his waist. She looked to his right at the door barring them from their team before Callen gently pulled her chin back toward him. She blinked, her heart returning to its anxiety attack rhythm at his proximity. She'd grown up with four brothers and sisters in a three bedroom house; needing personal space had never been a top priority since there was none. She wasn't even aware most days that people were supposedly in her personal space, but the way he was leaned over her, she would have been blind not to notice. There was barely three inches between their lips, less than a centimeter between his forehead and hers. If she tilted her head back and rose her chin just a little she could kiss him, and her brain went wild thinking about why, how'd it feel, the consequences, did he know what he was doing...

"I'm taking you home." Callen broke their moment of staring sharply as if just coming to his senses. He stepped away from her, but Nell stubbornly did not remove her arm from around his waist. She swallowed before nodding her head. He threw his arm over her shoulder in response to her wish not to be released. He'd guided her to the street before she could remember she was supposed to go talk with Eric. As if sensing her dilemma, Callen simply tightened his grip on her. It wasn't until he'd flagged down a cab that he even spoke again.

"You've got two options right now. You go inside and you maintain the status quo. You forgive Deeks and Kensi as if they did nothing wrong and nothing changes…OR...you have breakfast with me and we change things. Hetty won't let you transfer and neither will I."

_A/N: There is an alternate version where things don't end so innocently. I might post that as a separate entry._


End file.
